The Next Generation
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Two of the most powerful Abnormals of their generation don't just vanish. Not for a year. I know my family's wrong; they aren't dead. SHE isn't gone. I need to search for her, starting with what she was looking for. I'll follow her clues and bring her home. Then together we can tear down that dome and finally free ourselves and the others from the prison the world built around us.
1. Intro

**Hey guys! Look at what we have here! The much awaited sequel to Controlling What's Inside! Yay! I can honestly say I'm really excited about this story. Updates might not be very fast at first. I'm still perfecting the idea around this whole story. But I can promise an update at least one every two weeks. **

**So let's just get this show on the road! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or PJO just my OCs. **

_**(I would suggest listening to the songs as you read the descriptions.) **_

_***Songs used: Had enough and Break both by Breaking Benjamin.)**_

_**Warning: There is some cursing. **_

* * *

><p><em>*<strong>Milk it for all it's worth. Make sure you get there first. The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside!*<strong>_

**Tonight! Abnormal Dome! If you want to see this generation of Abnormals battle their enemies or even each other you've come to the right place! Tickets selling now for only 35$ Small children 10$ **

_***We are the prisoners. Things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here. You know your end is near.***_

_An image of a girl with black curly hair appears on the screen. Her piercing grey eyes seem almost eerie as they stare into the camera. Her right hand opens and a bright and healthy flame appears. She smirks slightly; her lips barely twitching and slides her flame to the left. The burning fire spreads throughout the screen. _

**Come see the children of the Abnormals who fought against Kronos years ago! They're young and ready to fight, proving to all this will be a good show!**

_***You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve.***_

_A young man appears as the flame disappears. Water surrounds him as he smiles smugly at the camera. His midnight black hair is long enough that strands are falling in his baby blue eyes. The water splashes and dances in the air around him. He sends one last look to the camera before sending a tidal wave towards the screen. _

**We celebrate another year of knowledge. Another year of danger. They vow to protect us; let them prove they can. **

*****_**When all is said and done…I will be the one! To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become.* **_

_The water disappears and the screen is dark for a moment. The darkness seems to flicker and there's a screech. Dim lights turn on and in the shadows you can see a girl appear. She's dressed in all black and can pass for a shadow. Her palm is open and a flickering dark mist is dancing around her fingertips. She lifts her head, her dark brown eyes sharing at whoever is watching. They seem vengeful…scary. She smirks somewhat evilly and shoots her dark mist at the screen once again making it go dark. _

**Come to the Abnormal Dome! Watch as the elements are controlled by another human. Come and see the gruesome fighting. We'll have a special surprise for everyone who attends! **

_***Intoxicated eyes. No longer live that life. You should have learned by now. I'll burn this whole world down!***_

_The girl appears again; frowning. A giant flame behind her, she throws a flame around before moving. She's on the left side of the screen, her fire still burning. _

_***I need some peace of mind. Dull fear of what's behind.***_

_The boy appears on the right side of the screen, water crashing around him. He smiles slightly for the camera though his eyes hold a certain sadness. His water is moving closer to the girl's fire. _

_***You think you've won this fight. You've only lost your mind!***_

_The dark girl appears in the middle of the screen. A creepy dark mist surrounding her. Her head is still tilted somewhat down. She only looks up when the fire and water blend behind her. The video ends when smoke erupts behind the trio. _

**Fire, Water and the Darkness! Tonight at the Abnormal Dome. **

0~0~0~0~0

_Adan: _

I panted as my chest burned for much needed air. Everything seemed to be slowing down; I could only focus on the sound of my heartbeat. It seemed slower than it should be. I glanced around, my eyes tired and unfocused.

"_Adan!" _My brother's voice shouted from my right. In that second everything sped up again; too quickly for me to react.

I could hear the hiss coming from my right but I wasn't able to turn in time. Luckily I felt a familiar tingle cover my body. Seconds later I found myself on the other side of the battle ground, slightly tan arms covering my body. The hellhound was looking around completely confused. Dylan fired his water at it while it was still in a daze.

I looked over at Echo gratefully as she unwrapped her arms around me. Her dark eyes were looking around, scanning for the next threat. I squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks." I offered in a strained whisper. I still hadn't caught my breath. She opened her mouth to reply but was suddenly slammed from the back. I let my flame burn brightly. There was another hiss from my right. I looked over just in time to see another hellhound dive for me.

"Ugh they just don't want to give us a break do they?" Echo grunted out as she dodged another clawed paw. I grunted and was quick to throw the beast off of me. I wasted no time in fire punching a hole right through its chest.

Echo was still wrestling with the large dark monster. Once she managed to lift it higher off of her, high enough for me to hit it without hurting her, I took my shot.

I threw my fireball at the energized hell hound. It smacked into its left side, throwing it a few feet away from us and stunning it long enough for Dylan to freeze its legs in place. Echo sighed and walk back towards the hellhound. It wiggled and tried to bite her as soon as she got close. She grimaced as she lifted her hands. A black mist formed around the beast's neck and cracked it. I winced and shut my eyes as the now lifeless monster fell over.

Dylan ran a hand over his face, his black hair getting in his eyes. He glanced at both Echo and I and nodded.

"Good job guys." We silently nodded our thanks, all of us panting and tired. The alarm sound signaling we defeated all the threats.

I shut my eyes tightly as the crowd cheered. Echo growled and gripped my hand tightly before shadow traveling all of us down to the arena basement. The other Abnormals, both old and new, we're waiting for us.

Dad quickly rushed over to Dylan and I checking to see if we were injured. We still had another round. Well I didn't but others did. Once my Dad was sure we weren't hurt he cupped my cheek, quickly placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled slightly and let him walk away to check Echo.

I glanced around at the room. It was basically a locker room with cameras showing us what was happening on the outside. Everyone down here could see our battle.

I looked to the far end of the room, figures he would try to hide in the darkness. He looked over at me, our eyes connecting. A uncomfortable chill went down my spine making me look away.

We aren't sure exactly how old he is but I know he's at least a few months older then Dylan and I. Damion Malone. We don't know much about him, we rarely see him. He hardly shows up to 'perform' at the dome. He's smart if he figured out a way out of the humiliation. He's a creepy dude though. His first name translated means _Son of Satan. _And honestly? He could pass as one. He's dark and has a certain aura about him that just makes you fear him, even just a little. Echo seems to get along with him fairly well though.

Damion has dark brown hair, but it's not dark enough to be considered black. His eyes are a light brown; almost dirty looking. He has fair tan skin and stands around 6' foot two. We aren't even sure where he came from. His mother just dropped him off one day and he's just been around. Damion has the power to control metal. He can shape it and form it in any style he wants. He's pretty good with computers and often makes the battle machines we use in the dome or battle practice. But he gives me an unsettling feeling. I don't trust him.

My eyes scanned the room again until they landed on Zoee. She was talking with her Mom, somewhat worriedly. Her hands were waving around frantically and it made me chuckle lightly.

Zoee Stone is the fierce daughter of Thalia and Victor. They aren't married (Not their thing apparently) and they got pregnant by accident but Victor tries to play a role in Zoee's life. I have respect for the fourteen year old. She just got her powers last year but she's managing fairly well. Zoee can control the earth. She can throw rocks around without touching them or make a chuck of the ground spring up to make a shield for herself.

Zoee acts exactly like her Mother. She's a bit of a hard-ass but I guess in this world you need to be. She has her Dad's dirty brown hair but her Mom's blue eyes. I don't talk with her a lot but I do enjoy training with her. She learns quickly and can adapt even faster. She'll do just fine.

Next to her was Brook. She was resting her head against the wall, trying to catch some much needed sleep while she could. I sighed and sat down next to her.

Brooklyn Grace is Jason's and Piper's daughter. She's just like her Mom. A girly girl that can go bad if you mess with her. She's the youngest Abnormal at the age of thirteen but she's strong for her age. She's just starting to develop her powers but with help from her Mom she's been learning to control it. Brook received her Mom's mind power. But she seems to have different abilities. From what I've seen she can create a bubble of energy around anything, including herself, that can act as a force field. She can also use her mind to move objects around. She can't manipulate people, or 'charms-speak' but she can fly.

Brook took after her Dad. She has long bright blonde hair that reaches her waist. Her eyes are also blue.

"Ow! Fuck Mr. Jackson that hurt." Echo complained as she rubbed her wounded arm. Dylan just sighed and sat next to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Just let him help you." He told her softly. She glared and moved her knee out of his grasp but stayed quiet as my Dad finished healing her. He's the best healer around.

Echo Di' Angelo is a tricky Abnormal. Daughter of Nico. Her Mother went AWOL on her and her Dad just two months after she was born. It was hard for Nico to get used to being a Dad so suddenly but he did the best he could. Echo is her father's daughter though for sure. She's a shadow Abnormal too. She turned sixteen today, fully marking her as an official full grown Abnormal. She can shadow travel like her Dad, only leaving behind a dark purple mist. She can't summon lurkers of her own but she can communicate with them. Her main power is movement. If she focuses on an object, or even a human a dark purple mist will latch onto the item and move it as she pleases. **(Think Raven from Teen Titans)**

When Echo was younger she had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. During the past year she's undergone some changes. She dyed her hair a dark purple, though it looks black from a distance and got a small nose piercing. It's just a little black gem, barely noticeable. I'm not sure how but she was able to get a tattoo. It's on the back of her shoulder and it's a giant shadow monster. It has red eyes that seem to stare into you. I think it's a reminder of her Dad…

My eyes fell upon Dylan. He must have sensed me looking at him because he lifted his head so his eyes would meet mine. He gave me a tired smile before turning back to Echo.

Dylan and I are now eighteen, which makes us the second born Abnormals. We celebrated our birthday a few months ago. Though we are twins and look alike doesn't mean we act that way. Dylan is a nice guy but he can sometimes abuse the power given to him. He uses his water to show off rather than help others. He almost uses it as a toy. He's a quarterback on the football team so he's popular and well liked.

I'm a different story. I've had friends before they just don't stick around long enough. Most of them are too afraid of my fire. So I normally hang out with Echo or I stay by myself. I prefer it that way. Most of the city knows who we are and what we look like but I enjoy when I'm able to walk around and not be bothered or stared at. Basically I'm quiet and like to keep to myself. I'm also the more rational twin. Dylan uses his brawn while I use my brain.

We took after both of our parents. We both got my Dad's black hair but mine seems to naturally curl like my Mom's did. My Dad refers to them as 'Princess Curls.' But we both got my Mother's eyes. Dylan's eyes are more blue then grey. Since he's a water Abnormal he has a blue trim around the pupil. I guess the blue blended with the grey giving him a light blue eye color. Mine just stayed grey, though the red trim is still there. The biggest thing our parents passed down; their types. Dylan's a water like Dad while I got my Mom's fire.

Once everyone was healed and safe we all took a breather. Echo had to go on again in about ten minutes. She laid back against the wall and sighed. Her eyes never left the clock until another bell sounded.

She moved onto the right platform as she adjusted her fingerless gloves again. Zoee was waiting for the signal. Then she would use her power to lift the ground beneath Echo's feet, lifting her to the stage and towards the crowd.

I shared a look with my brother before staring at Echo. Brooklyn and Zoee looked over at her too. She was double checking her clothes when she felt our eyes on her. She slowly glanced up and stared. I did a one armed shrug.

"Happy Birthday Echo." I said quietly. The others nodded as the light came on. There's our signal. As Zoee lifted Echo up she shook her head.

"Nothing happy about this birthday Red." She mumbled quietly as she was lifted to the upper floor, ready to fight.

0~0~0~0~0

Echo did what she was supposed to. Basically she just needed to make a little show with her mist. She just mindlessly ran around, her mist floating around her. The crowd liked it though so that's all we needed. We needed the money.

We all knew the story. Our parents used to tell us every day about what happened all those years ago. Obviously my Mom took out certain parts. Little six year old Dylan and I didn't need to hear about what Luke did to her. But we knew about the war, Kronos and the Amulet. Dylan and I wear the necklaces our Dad gave us to this day. The gems inside glowing brightly.

We were about seven when shit really hit the fan. I was too young to understand at the time but I knew whatever the government was doing to us was _big_. All I knew was one day we weren't allowed to go to our normal school anymore. And Mom's special field was off limits while they built the dome. Something my Mom and Nico tried multiple times to destroy. It didn't matter in the end though. It was still built.

All the Abnormals were forced to move to a certain location in New York. More towards the outskirts, away from the city and the people inside. They called us a threat even though we were the ones who were threatened. I can't even count how many times a mortal tried to kill one of our parents. I didn't understand how people could treat their city's saviors like this.

I wasn't sure how but by the time I was fourteen my Mom managed to make a deal with whoever was in charge of us. The dome was built and in order to make ends meet we have to hold little 'shows' to anyone who wants to come and watch. It's demeaning and I feel like a disgrace most of the time but it's the only way we can earn our freedom. We aren't even allowed out of New York. But if this is what it takes for me to stay in my childhood home I'll do it.

0~0~0~0~0

I froze when everything started to wine down. My Dad squeezed my shoulder before walking towards the basement. It's the only place he couldn't hear. They did this on Dylan and my birthday too. Even on their anniversary of first meeting.

Echo was still in the middle of the battle ground when it started. Everyone's eyes moved to the big screen where a montage started.

**Today we'll honor the heros we lost. **

_A picture of my Mom in mid battle flashed across the screen. _

**Annabeth Chase**

_Then a picture of Nico waving his metal hand appeared. _

**And Nico Di' Angelo. **

Breaking Benjamin's song 'Break' started to play as their pictures flashed across the large screen. Dylan had retreated to the basement as well. I couldn't look at her picture without the tears appearing so I focused on Echo. She was watching the screen intently; almost angrily.

*_"You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be."*_

**A clip of Nico fighting a robot appeared. Echo stiffened as his eyes flashed over the camera. **

_*"You gotta fight just to make it through."*_

**They did a side by side shot. On the left was a clip of Nico with his eyes shut tightly. They zoomed in on his face. On the right was a clip of Echo with her eyes shut. **

_*"Cause I will be the death of you."*_

**At the same time both their eyes opened to reveal their similar dark brown orbs. Nico's looked determined while Echo's seemed violent and angry. **

Echo shook her head rapidly, angrily and quickly disappeared, leaving behind her purple mist. I only glanced back up at the screen when I heard the song ending. A picture of my Mom and Nico appeared. She was heavily pregnant with my brother and I, but smiling. I shuttered out a breath as it ended.

**Two heros and parents. Gone but never forgotten. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Winces awkwardly and smiles nervously.*<strong>

**Yeah so I'm sure a lot of you hate me but I promise this story will be good. You'll just have to find out how Annabeth and Nico disappeared! **

**So just like the last story at the ending author's note I'll explain everyone's power. **

_**Damion: He's 18-19. The oldest Abnormal. They don't know much about him (You'll learn as they do.) Brown hair and amber eyes. He can control metal. **_

_**Adan: Black curly hair. A mixture of her Mother and Father's hair. She has her Mom's grey eyes and fire ability. Adan just likes to keep to herself; much like her Mom did before meeting her friends. **_

_**Dylan: Black hair like his Dad's. He got his Mom's eyes but because of the traditional blue trim around the pupil his eyes are more blue then grey. He's a fun loving guy like his Dad but worries easily. **_

_**Echo: She's been angry since her Dad disappeared a year ago. Underwent some changes so she wouldn't look exactly like him. She has Raven's power from Teen titans. That's the best way I can explain her. **_

_**Zoee: She wont play a big part in the story. Can control the earth like an earth bender or Terra from Teen titans you can take your pick. She can be violent like her Mother (Thalia)**_

_**Brooklyn: Wont play a big part in the story. She can move things with her mind and make a force field. Basically it. **_

**If any of you have any questions just PM me or ask in a review and I'll respond in the next chapter! Let's see how many reviews, follows and favorites I can get! :) **


	2. Child Of Death

**Hey guys! So I got around 9 followers, five favorites but only three reviews! C'mon we can do better then that! This chapter is kind of all over the place but I'm to excited to drag the main idea out. So basically they are going to be going on a journey _really _quickly because that's the main idea of the story; Finding Nico and Annabeth. **

_**(This chapter was finished on September 25th. Couldn't update until today.) **_

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song! ****I would suggest looking it up! It's called Child of Death and it was actually written by a fan for Nico! **

**_Note: Remember that Adan, Dylan and Echo have all known each other since they were born. Since they are closer in age then Zoee and Brook they're _really_ close._ **

**Also! Echo doesn't have a Mom (Well she does but she isn't in the picture) And Nico has vanished. She's homeless and needs a way to make money. Instead of making her a thief (I just couldn't!) I just made her a good singer. **

_**This chapter is really just forcing us into the main plot. Or well at least setting up for it. I just want to get this show on the road. **_

* * *

><p><em>Dylan Jackson:<em>

"So…" I started casually. Everyone looked over at me. "Are we all just going to ignore the fact that we haven't seen Echo in three days?"

Echo hadn't shown up for school or for training since her birthday. I think that montage of her Dad really got to her. I still don't get why she didn't shadow travel away…

All the Abnormals, from this generation and the last, slowly lowered their heads. Dad rubbed the back of his neck while Adan glanced around. I gave all of them a look and stood up from the table.

"Really? C'mon guys. She doesn't have Nico anymore. She's needs someone to look out for her." I pointed out while glancing at all of them. I wanted to get my point across with eye contact.

Zoee rolled her eyes. "Dylan she's sixteen. Don't you think she can take care of herself?"

Before I could answer Adan snorted. Now everyone was looking at her, she raised her hands in defense, shaking her head with the tiniest twitch of a smile on her face.

"No, I totally agree with Zoee. Echo has been doing fine taking care of herself. I was just thinking about Dylan when _he _was sixteen."

My eyebrows rose and I gave her a 'really?" Look. So I was still pretty childish when I was sixteen but I've matured since then! Well…kinda matured. Everyone was chuckling at my sister's joke. I crossed my arms and glared at her just as the familiar mist appeared. Seconds later a disheveled Echo appeared. She smiled at us weakly.

"Echo!" I cried out a little too happily. I coughed to try and hide it while Zoee and Brook shared a look. Echo didn't seem to notice anything happening around her. She ripped off an apron and walked over to Aunt Thalia.

"Sorry I'm late. I was helping at the pizzeria." She turned to my Dad. "No offense but your new employees suck."

Dad just chuckled and nodded his head. He knew and so did the rest of us.

Ever since Grandpa Ernie retired ten years ago my family has owned his pizzeria. He promised it to my Mom before Adan and I were born. So my Mom had spent the last couple of years fixing up the place, and it became relatively popular. But we don't get to work there often. My Dad had to hire new employees around last year when Mom…

Since we have to spend most of our time at the dome training for these fights we can't be there. What I wouldn't give to be able to be surrounded by the comforting smell of pizza again. I have a lot of good memories with my Mom in that place.

"Yeah maybe. But they're the best I can do at the moment. So how much do I owe ya?" Dad asked Echo with a smile. She flinched and quickly shook her head, backing away from him.

"No Mr. Jackson I was just trying to help you out. No need."

"Echo really?" He shook his head before grabbing his wallet. He quickly pulled out two twenties and stuffed them in Echo's unwilling hands. He gave her a quick smile then followed Uncle Jason down to the basement.

Adan placed a comforting hand on Echo's shoulder. She smiled slightly but sighed and put the money in her pocket as Aunt Thalia quickly started our training course.

0~0~0~0~0

_Echo:_

I placed my hands on my knees as I bent over to try and catch my breath. _Geez _Thalia overworked us today. Well me anyway. I quickly stood back up, still panting. Everyone was wrapping up. The sun was going down, which means I need to get to the store before my spot is taken again.

"Echo!" Dylan called from the stairs. I looked over at him blankly. Adan was waiting patiently by her brother's side. "Are you staying much longer?"

I shook my head and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I made a mental note to stop by the bathroom to grab my guitar before leaving. I started to walk backwards, my eyes still focused on Dylan.

"Nah." I answered easily. "Without Damion here it's just a family reunion. I'll see you tomorrow though!" I called behind me as I turned and sprinted towards the bathroom. I was quick to grab the rest of my stuff before shadow traveling to the Skull 'N' Mart.

0~0~0~0~0

"_The mist hides what we know is true_

_But only what; it chooses too_

_It says my hands are smeared with blood_

_Child of Death must be the one_

_To cloud the world with his despair _

_To suck the spirit from the air_

_Child of Death I walk alone _

_I lost all that I once called home."_

Some old lady scoffed as she walked by but dropped a dollar in my case. I rolled my eyes as I strummed the _very _old guitar. My butt was feeling a little sore from the box I was sitting on but I sucked it up. Three guys were eyeing me from a small distance away, making my stomach churn uncomfortably. I glanced down at my case; I only had about fifteen bucks. Lame.

"_Screaming! But the world is deaf._

_Pleading! I have nothing left._

_Crying for who's in their sight_

_Dying because they are right."_

During the short little solo I noticed a crowd forming around someone. I couldn't see who and frankly I didn't care. Maybe they'll walk into the store and that crowd can drop some cash.

"_Feel alone and so afraid_

_I hear demons calling my name_

'_There's something wrong with you!'_

_They scream. _

_But mmm so far off it seems_

_My hear is twisted; having wrong_

_It's like it knows I don't belong_

_The world is big, lovely to be_

_And yet there is no place for me."_

A young couple stared at me for a minute before the women pulled two dollars out of her bag and placed it in my case. She smiled at me quickly before darting back to her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"_Falling! Into what they think_

_Calling! Death to watch me sink_

_Tell me how to numb my heart_

_Take me; I'm falling apart!_

_Now the world is dark and cruel_

_It's not the game I thought it was_

_You can't start over when you lose_

_You pay the price; everyone does."_

The crowd was getting closer. My eyes snapped back to my case when a five was dropped in. I thanked the old man with a quick smile; but that soon faded.

"_How did everything go wrong?_

_Why do I no longer belong?_

_Tell me how to numb my heart_

_If not I'll surely fall apart!_

…_Child of Death_

…_mmm my last breath_

…_Child of Death I walk alone!"_

I could hear dogs barking in the distance and girls giggling from the small crowd now even closer. Whoever is in the middle of it needs to either lead those people over here or beat it. I hadn't realized I was playing the guitar a little rougher. I mentally sighed and finished up.

"_Screaming! But the world is deaf._

_Pleading! I have nothing left._

_Crying for who's in their sight_

_Dying because they are right._

_Tell me how to numb my heart_

_Take me! I'm falling apart_

…_Child of Death I walk alone…"_

There was a short and small round of applause and I grumbled to myself as I lifted a hand in thanks. I bent down to start collecting the money I earned when another hand dropped in a twenty. My eyes lit up and I quickly lifted my head to thank whoever did it but once I saw the familiar face I frowned. So _that's _who formed the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked bitterly. I grabbed his twenty and pulled it out of my case before shutting it; locking the money inside. I'll count it later.

"Hey Echo! Nice to see you too." He replied cheekily; an amused grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and literally _shoved _my way past the stupid Water.

"Whatever I don't have time for this." I could hear his footsteps right behind me. I quickly turned around and shoved the money back into his chest. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I don't want your pity money Dylan." I snapped as I continued my journey 'home'

"Why not mine? You seem to taking other's 'pity money' Isn't that what's in the case?" My eyes widened at his accusation. With speed that surprised even myself I was back in front of him, glaring as angrily as I could.

"What's your _problem?"_ I practically shouted. People were starting to stare but I didn't care. They can watch me smack the fool for all I care.

"_My _problem? Better question! What's _yours?"_ I scoffed and shook my head. I opened my mouth to continue yelling at the idiot but he placed his hand over my mouth and leaned in closer.

"I don't know what's been going on with you. You've withdrawn from the rest of us this past year. At first I understood why but now you're just running from us." He used his free hand to hold out his money. "_This-" _He said gesturing to the money. "-isn't 'pity money' I want to give this to you for helping my Dad, and to help _you."_

I wasn't able to talk since his hand was still over my mouth but he continued to stare at me. My dark eyes were still narrowed and I was still a little pissed but I didn't struggle in his arms. He sighed and his eyes seemed to be more grey then their usual blue.

"What's been going on with you?" He asked somewhat sadly. "Why do you keep hiding from us…" He paused. "Why do you keep hiding from _me?" _

I flicked my head to the left, making his hand fall to his side. I continued to stare to the left; unsure of what to say. Eventually I grew uncomfortable with his unwavering staring so I shook my head and started to walk backwards again, refusing to look at his face.

"I'm just doing what I have to, to survive out here Dylan. _Let me do that. _My Dad isn't here anymore so I need to grow up and start doing things _on my own."_

I didn't wait for his response. I bent down to grab my guitar case and shot one last, almost _pleading, _look his way before disappearing; unaware I had left a very concerned and sad Abnormal behind.

0~0~0~0~0

_Adan:_

I followed the faint sounds of a guitar before they grew louder. I knew she slept _somewhere _around here. The big question was; where?

I had walked into an alley when the sound stopped. I could hear a small gasp and I smirked to myself. Okay so she's here but where? I glanced behind the dumpster and around the garbage bins until my eyes landed on a ladder. My eyes followed the steps and I was staring right at Echo's little 'lair'

My upper lip twitched in a smirk as I started to walk towards the ladder. There was a small sigh before she started strumming again. When I reached the top I noticed how many cars were driving by. We really should be careful; people don't like seeing us out of our 'restricted area' so late at night. Echo's literally right on the edge of our restriction.

I glanced around once I was fully on the roof. It was a pretty decent size. Not to big much not too small. Echo was leaning against a large jacket, strumming her guitar lightly. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a small nod before looking back at the sky.

I saw two boxes full of clothes. There was a small mattress up here, a thin blanket on top of it. I frowned; how can she not freeze at night?

"The trick is layers." She mumbled quietly. I was still staring at her bed. "I just wear a lot of jackets. I barely notice sometimes."

"How long have you been here?" I whispered. I could see her shrug out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to look at her I saw her money box. I've seen her place her earnings in it before. In the back of my mind I wondered how much she had to live off of.

"Only a week. I got kicked off the other roof. Who knew nightclubs checked their roofs?" She asked; only a tinge of humor in her voice. I glanced around again before sitting on one of her boxes. She sat up fully.

"What's below us?" I questioned. Echo shrugged.

"I don't know what it used to be. It's abandoned though so I'm home-free!" She chuckled quietly at her own joke but I was still frowning. I was wearing sweats and a hoodie and I was already freezing. It's only ten how does she survive around two or three?

"It's _not _that bad Red. Seriously I'm content on this roof. Got a good view." She pointed up towards the sky. Stars were out and shining. Since we were higher than the street lamps we could actually see them. I heard a woman scream in the distance. Well someone was being mugged. Echo sighed.

"Yeah that happens a lot. I used to intervene but then the woman would just glare at me instead of thank me so I stopped trying."

I nodded mutely, my shoulders still slumped.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did the idiot sell me out?"

I rolled my eyes. Echo seemed to have a nickname for everyone. She calls me Red because of my flame and she calls Dylan Idiot…almost constantly. It sometimes reminds me of when my Mom would call my Dad "Stupid Water."

"Yes." I sighed out. "He was supposed to go and get you and bring you back to the dome but he spilled the beans when he came back empty handed. Sorry…your secrets out of the bag."

I shrugged lightly, the left side of my lips lifting up slightly. As if I was giving her a 'what can you do?" look. No one knew of Echo's home status except for me. I found out soon after our parents disappeared. She told everyone she was going to stay with a friend until her Mom showed up.

I noticed two things wrong instantly. One: Echo doesn't have any friends besides the other Abnormals and two: Echo and Nico hadn't been in contact with her Mother in years. There was no way she was coming to New York so her daughter could stay with her.

Plus I saw her climbing up on the pizzeria roof at midnight so…

Echo sighed and bit the inside of her lip. She stopped strumming her guitar to look over at me.

"You know I'm not gonna be showing up for a few days right? I just don't want to deal with that mess."

She stood up and started walking towards her bed.

"But avoiding the problem won't make it go away. You know Dylan is going to bring it up as soon as he sees you again. He was hounding me for answers tonight. I'm lucky I was even able to get out here without him following."

Echo just crawled into bed. She shrugged and rolled over to her side; her back to me.

"Well it's my choice. Thanks for the heads up Red. You should probably get home."

It was her tone; the conversation was over. I nodded though she couldn't see and started to climb back down the latter. The last I saw of the Shadow King's daughter was her pulling the small blanket closer; trying to find warmth.

My hands, for once, seemed to grow cold.

0~0~0~0~0

I had to practically fight my way to my room. Dylan had pounced as soon as I walked through the door. He _literally pounced on me. _

I quietly pushed the door open, hoping I could just quietly walk to my room without detection. Dad would be upset if he saw how late I was out. Just as I shut the door a figure side tackled me, sending us both to the floor.

"Tell me what you know!" The voice demanded. I grunted and tried to wiggle free but I had my hands pined above my head. I lit my flame but water soon covered my hands.

"Dylan get _off!" _I shouted as I used all my might to spin us to the right. I was now on top of him but he was able to throw me off. I landed on my butt but quickly stood up as he did. We were glaring at each other when Dad turned on the hall light. He was in his pajama's so we must have woke him up.

"What is going on out here?" He questioned as he rubbed his eyes. Dylan pointed an accusing finger at me and turned to him.

"_She _knows where Echo is! She snuck out to go see her!"

"You don't know that! I could have been seeing a boy!"

Both Dylan and my Dad shot me a look and I slumped. They know me to well. I rolled my eyes and held up my hands.

"Yeah okay whatever." I brushed it off and gave my Dad a look. "Seriously Dad I was just wandering."

He raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed slightly. He couldn't pull off the look as well as Mom could. When her steel eyes were pointed at you you'd confess to murder just to make her stop. Dad's eyes were a humble green. Not scary.

"Adan if you know where she is…If you know that she needs help; you need to tell me." He told me in what can only be described as a 'Dad voice.' I started to walk up the stairs, glaring at Dylan slightly as I did so.

"Well I wouldn't be the one to decide if Echo needed help or not…That's _her_ choice."

0~0~0~0~0

_I slowly crept down the hall. Dylan was sleeping in his room; I can hear his snoring. Dad was downstairs; presumably sleeping. So I needed to be quiet. _

_I came to a quiet stop in front of Mom's old office. We haven't been inside in a while. _

_**Under the desk. Check under the desk. **_

_I blinked but opened the door to listen to the voice. Obviously it was leading me to something. When I got to Mom's desk I had to stop. Her laptop was still in the middle; never moved or touched. A notebook filled with her scribbles was sitting next to the laptop. A bucket of pens and pencils; all last touched by her. _

_The room even smelt of…flowers? _

_**Look under the desk! Quickly!**_

_The voice held an urgency I haven't heard in a while. I quickly ducked down to my knees and started to feel around the bottom of the desk. My fingers just grazed something solid when…_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I woke with a start; slightly panting. I looked around my room a little nervously. What was that? Dylan started to knock on my door.

"Adan we have to be at school in thirty minutes! Be ready in ten!"

I yelled back an 'okay!' and slowly pulled the covers off. My eyes only drifted over my hands for a second but I saw them. I gasped and quickly looked back at my palms.

Scars. _Burn _scars we're etched into my skin. Scars only my…Mother had. I blinked a couple of times and looked back. They were gone.

My phone vibrated from my desk. I quickly walked over to answer it.

**Sender: Echo**

**We need to talk ASAP. Had a weird dream.**

Why would Echo have a weird dream too? Mine was leading me to the desk in Mom's den…Is there something in there? My phone buzzed again and my eyes widened.

**I found my Dad's journal. **


	3. Finding Her Journal

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize _**

* * *

><p><em>Echo: <em>

I whistled as I walked into the dome entrance. We're putting another 'show' on in three days so we need to be in 'tip top' shape. I rolled my eyes at the situation before looking through my bag. I know I had a ponytail in here… I started to walk down the steps that would lead me to the basement.

Adan and Damion were down here already. They weren't talking. Adan was rubbing lotion onto her arms and hands while Damion pulled on a shirt. Wordlessly I walked over to Adan and opened my locker. I grinned to myself when I saw a ponytail hanging from a hook.

"Aha!" I quickly flipped my hair over my head to place in a ponytail. My hair only goes to the top of my breasts but it gets in the way when I'm running around. Adan glanced over at me and placed her lotion back in her own locker before shutting it.

"Dylan was looking for you." She commented lightly. I pulled two sides of my hair to get the hair tie to tighten and rolled my eyes.

I hummed. "Well he should know that if I don't want to be found I won't be... Um hello? Shadow Princess!" I started to put deodorant on when someone came stomping down the stairs.

"I thought you didn't like being called that?" Damion questioned from behind me. We all ignored the clearly frustrated Abnormal that had just entered our locker room.

"Maybe not but it's technically my title so…" I trailed off. Dylan cleared his throat making all of us look over at him. I raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes?" I prodded as I shut my locker and leaned against it.

"Where have you been?" Dylan asked roughly. I shrugged.

"Around." I answered vaguely before brushing by him and heading up the stairs. I could hear Adan chuckle lightly behind me as she followed. Dylan spluttered and groaned before rushing up the stairs after me. I had to admit it was a little fun being chased.

"You know what I mean! I've been waiting for you to show up. We have to talk." He said before reaching for my wrist. I let Adan pass me going up the stairs.

I made my wrist turn into mist as Dylan grabbed it. His hand fell through and I let my hand come back. I turned to him with a cold stare. If he would have just left it alone we would be fine.

"There isn't anything to say Dylan." I snapped. I sighed and rubbed my temples before speaking in a softer voice. "We're late just….C'mon."

0~0~0~0~0

Adan and I slumped against the wall as we tried to catch our breath. Thalia had _oh-so-graciously _given us a break. I was doing a squat against the wall until I let my back slide down. When I landed on my butt I sighed.

"I did _not _get enough sleep last night. I can't go much longer." I complained. Adan glanced around then looked over at me seriously.

"Have you been reading it?" She asked quietly. I gave her a tired look before nodding.

"What else would I be doing? Adan with all the moving around my Dad did I'm lucky enough to have even found the damn thing! You need to read some of his later entries…They were looking for something Red. Something _big."_

She nodded; her dark curls bouncing slightly. I sighed and tugged on my shirt. I looked over at her a little nervously.

"Have you um…Have you checked under the desk?"

Adan shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm a little afraid too I mean…Why would I dream that Echo? Who made me have that dream?"

"We obviously had those dreams for a reason Red. We can't just ignore them. Maybe they're a sign! We need to find Rachel. She might be able to tell us what's happening."

Adan nodded and we made a silent agreement. After Thalia ended training we would go pay a visit to little Miss Oracle…

0~0~0~0~0

"_And _of course she isn't here." I muttered as Adan and I started to walk to her last known location. If her shack isn't here then she isn't in New York.

Adan punched the wall of the building to our right; a few sparks bouncing off her skin. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well okay then we just need to look at the journal under the desk" I gave Adan a look. "Then maybe we can figure out what the hell is going on."

As I gripped Red's shoulder to shadow travel us to her house she started to grumble to herself.

"…Mom…. You couldn't have made it easy for us could you?"

0~0~0~0~0

As I walked down the busy streets of New York I made sure I kept my head down and hood up. I'd rather not have to fight a mortal in the streets today. Besides I'm on a mission.

Adan is at her home during her part, distracting Dylan and her Dad and hopefully getting them out of the house. I'm going to my Dad's old warehouse. He didn't really have a home, he mostly crashed with Annabeth, but I know he kept most of his stuff in this dirty, old, mattress warehouse.

…And apparently I wasn't the only one who knew that. As I got closer to my destination I noticed pictures and flowers. I frowned. Some women was crouched over by the door. She was placing a black rose down near my Dad's picture.

They made a shrine to him. The mortals made a shrine to honor my Dad….

She must have heard me approach because she stood up and turned to look at me. Her blonde hair fell out of her ponytail and her brown eyes zeroed in on me. Her stare was a little intimidating but I stayed put. I needed to get into that warehouse.

"Echo…" She whispered. I glanced around, trying to see if I had anything I could defend myself with. I never like using my powers against mortals.

"You're the Shadow Princess! Nico's daughter!" She cried, her face lifting up with joy. I took a couple steps back.

"Uh yeah…What is all this stuff?"

She glanced behind her and ushered me over. I stayed where I was, making her sigh and point to it.

"Not everyone hates Abnormals you know." She pointed out. "Your Dad was a hero."

I took a few cautious steps forward. I looked down at the gifts and flowers people had left him. A small black frame was in the middle of everything. An old picture of my Dad was in the middle. He looked around my age, judging by the fact he still had his hand it was before the war.

"Your Dad saved my life during the war with Kronos." She mumbled quietly. She lifted her sleeve to show me a tattoo on her arm. My Dad's name was inked into her skin, a black mist surrounding the name.

"Damn that's a huge level of fangirl…" I muttered to myself. Luckily she didn't seem to hear. She just bent down to touch the picture of my Dad.

"He had pushed me into the alley when the robots exploded. I'm part of the reason he lost his hand."

"But weren't all the humans cleared from the area?" I asked confused. That's what Annabeth had told us.

"Yes but some stayed. I was seventeen and stupid. I wanted to see what Abnormals were really capable of. I stupidly exposed myself and Nico saved me."

She turned to smile at me teary eyed.

"I may not have survived that blast if it wasn't for your father. I wouldn't be here today, raising my two sons."

I bit the inside of my cheek, not at all sure how to take in all this new information. My eyes settled down on the picture of my Dad. My own tattoo seemed to tingle against my skin. The woman was staring at me expectantly.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I answered truthfully. She smiled and reached out to touch my shoulder. Without removing my eyes from the picture I made my shoulder turn to mist so her hand went right through.

"I don't like being touched by strangers."

She held her hands up in a defense pose but nodded slowly.

"Understandable."

A car honked its horn a few feet away making me tear my gaze away from the picture. Without realizing I was doing it I had my mist surrounding my fingers. I guess the car horn made me go into defense mode. The woman noticed and her eyes lit up.

"You possess your Father's powers! You truly are the Shadow Princess."

As a boy, maybe around nineteen walked over I shut my hands and shadow traveled into the warehouse. I opened the door a crack so I could see out. The women looked around excitedly, though a bit confused. She seemed crazy.

The boy, who I assumed was one of her sons walked over, two more black roses in hand.

"Mom we need to get going. Henry needs to be picked up soon."

His voice was deep, so my guess was right. He was around nineteen. He had sandy blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. They seemed to stare at the women with concern. She waved her hands wildly in front of her.

"I saw his daughter! She was just right here! Echo the Shadow Princess! I _saw _her Daniel!" She shouted out excitedly. While I flinched back at the volume of her voice the boy, Daniel seemed used to it. He nodded and spoke to her as if she was a child.

"I'm sure she's really nice Mom. C'mon let's get you to the car. I'll give him these roses."

I watched quietly as he led her back to the car and locked her in. He walked back over and crouched down in front of the picture. He placed the two black roses underneath it.

"Thank you. These are from my little brother and I. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He paused, his eyes lifting to scan the area. I held in a gasp and moved away from the door. Being part shadow I can move without making a sound. I couldn't see him anymore but I could hear him.

"Wherever you are, whether you died or are hiding out. We wish we knew the truth. I'm sure your daughter and Annabeth's family is wondering too. Here's hoping you return. The city just isn't as safe without you here."

He mumbled something about returning next week with his Mom again and left. Once I heard their car pull away I ran back outside. I looked at all the gifts and cards and flowers. All for my Dad. I grabbed the picture and the black rose the women set down.

I made sure to keep them with the rest of my Dad's stuff. It only took me about ten minutes to grab it all.

0~0~0~0~0

When I shadow traveled to my roof I frowned. All my stuff was gone, including my mattress. I _would _have blamed it on robbers but no one steals from a rooftop and only a few people knew I was here. I cursed under my breath and shadow traveled to the Jackson home.

"_Dylan!" _I shouted as soon as I was inside. He was waiting in the living room, facing the door. He smiled at me as he stood.

"Put my stuff back." I told him through clenched teeth. He thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"No."

"_No?" _I asked him angrily. He seemed completely calm.

"Yes, no. You can't live on a roof Echo. It's not safe. I followed Adan the last time she saw you and went to grab your stuff. It's in the shed."

My eyes widened and I ran through their house to the kitchen. From the window you could see their tool shed. It was bigger than most. They once used it as a workout shed. I noticed it was newly painted but I didn't care.

"You put my stuff in your _garbage shed?"_

I turned to glare at the stupid water.

"So not only do you steal my stuff but you place it with your trash." I clarified. I shook my head. "Do I really mean that little to you?"

Something flashed through his eyes and he worriedly shook his head. He walked over to me and gently reached down to grab my hand. When he noticed I didn't instantly dissolve it from his grip he started to lead me to the door, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"No Echo you don't understand. We care about you so much…Here I'll stop explaining. See for yourself."

He led me out to the shed and gestured for me to open the door. I gave him a look and released his hand to slowly turn the knob. When the door was fully open I gasped.

0~0~0~0~0

_Adan:_

Echo was taking forever. I convinced my Dad he should go out with Aunt Thalia and Uncle Jason. He agreed but only if Dylan stayed home. Apparently after my little sneak out he didn't fully trust me. Rude but understandable.

Since I couldn't get Dylan to leave I let it slip that Echo was coming over. Since I knew he had been working on her surprise for a couple days now, ever since he found out about her living conditions, he's been waiting for the right time to show her.

No time like the present right?

So while he waited downstairs for Echo to show up, most likely in a rage I slowly crept towards my Mom's study. We all haven't been in here unless we absolutely had to be. I took a couple calming breaths to try and gather the courage to open the door.

But I couldn't. I hadn't been in here since she left; just to get close enough to the door was a big step.

**Under the desk! Check under the desk!**

The voice whispered in my head. It sounded so loud I would have thought someone was whispering right in my ear. I cupped my ears to try and get it to stop but it only grew louder.

"I can't!" I shouted. A small part of me wondered if Dylan heard. But it was small.

**Hurry! Check under the desk! Your answer lies under the desk! **

I reached a trembling hand out but I still couldn't grip the knob. Right as I turned to run away as far as possible another voice whispered in my ear.

_Adan, my little fire. Open the door. Under the desk, check under the desk Adan._

I hadn't heard her voice in so long. Tears instantly filled my eyes as I frantically looked around. Her voice sounded so alive and loud! It couldn't just be my head! She's here somewhere!

_Baby open the door. Look under the desk and get the answers._

With her voice encouraging me I was able to touch the cool metal of the knob. I gripped it tightly, my knuckles going white. With one last breath I twisted and pushed the door open.

0~0~0~0~0

_Dylan:_

Echo gasped, her dark eyes widening as she looked around. Gods I hope she likes it. I didn't spend four days in here for nothing.

"I um…I knew you wouldn't want to stay in the house with us because you like your privacy but I couldn't let you sleep on a roof... So I talked with my Dad, spent four days setting everything up then went and got your stuff. Now we're close enough to help you if you need it but far enough that you aren't surrounded."

She glanced at me during the nervous explanation but her eyes were still wandering. There was a small window in the corner that I placed black blinds on. Her smallest Knick knacks were on the windowsill.

Dad had helped me but I painted three out of the four walls. Before they were a dull grey but now they're Echo's favorite shade of purple, the darkest they can make it without it being black.

I placed a small desk in the corner, her books on a shelf above it. A few pictures of her Dad and our old dog Blaze were on the wall. I had found a couple old pictures from our childhood and put those up too. She used to love watching Adan and I spar in the yard.

In the corner I had found a bed frame to match her mattress. It's a beautiful silver. Getting her mattress off the roof proved to be a hassle but once it was down and in the car it was easy. Adan picked out the bedspread. We bought new black sheets and pillows for her. Her bedspread was black with spider webs all over it. She loves creepy stuff like that.

On top of her bed was my special little present to her. When Echo was younger she used to have nightmares and Nico wasn't really sure how to comfort her. I had a stuffed bunny that I used to sleep with. One night when Echo and her Dad were staying over she had a nightmare. Me being the nine year old I was offered her the bunny, we used to call him Bengi.

Bengi helped her with her nightmares so I let her keep him. She left him over here about a year and a half ago, only a little bit before Nico and Mom passed away. I found him while searching for the pictures.

I stared at my longtime friend, waiting to see her reaction. She shut her eyes for a minute before turning to face me. When her eyes opened again, they were glossed over with tears. My eyes widened and I rushed over.

"Oh Gods I didn't mean to upset you Echo! I just wanted you to have a nice place to live! One that wouldn't kill you! This place is warm and safe and near me! But Gods I didn't know it would upset you this badly."

As I ranted Echo had started to cry. She's a silent crier; the tears slid down but she didn't make a noise. Wordlessly she shoved her way into my arms, her face digging into my collar bone.

My own arms wrapped around her, gently returning the hug. She sniffed against my neck but squeezed my waist. I let my chin rest on her head and I slowly shut my eyes, she smelt like lavender…Who knew lavender was so intoxicating?

"You're such a stupid Water…" She mumbled into my neck. I chuckled and my hand started to absently rub circles on her back.

"What's this for? Do you like it?" I asked nervously. To my disappointment Echo pulled away from our hug. I selfishly pulled her back into my arms but let her lean back enough so I could see her face.

"Thank you for caring about me." She whispered quietly. I smiled at her. "You're annoying and most of the time I want to punch you in the mouth but you gave me the best gift anyone has ever given me and I love you for it."

My heart started to pound a little harder in my chest as she smiled at me. I tried to control my breathing as I smiled down at her.

"I love you_ too _Echo." I hoped she didn't notice the squeak I did when I said 'too' Judging by the look she's giving me she did but is kind enough not to mention it. She once again moved out of my arms to go over to the bed. She grabbed the old bunny.

"Hey Bengi. I haven't seen you in a while. Has Dylan been taking care of you?"

I leaned against the doorway, smiling. I stayed silent as I watched the cute girl in front of me mumble nonsense to our old stuffed friend. Maybe things will finally start to get better around here. The Gods know we don't need any more drama.

0~0~0~0~0

_Adan: _

With one last breath I twisted and pushed the door open.

I gasped as I stumbled in. I guess I used to much force…The voices stopped once I was fully inside the room. I quietly shut the door behind me, just in case Dylan walked upstairs. When I took a breath my skin tingled.

It smelled like flowers.

Just like in my dream! I carefully walked over to the desk. I remember all the late nights my Mom would spend here. She even had a couch in the corner of the room for Dylan and I. When I was younger I would fall asleep on the couch so my Mom could carry me to bed. I just slept better knowing she tucked me in.

Memories flashed through my mind; memories I thought I had forgotten. I let myself take a moment to collect my sanity. Being in this room was too much. Maybe one day when I'm strong enough; I can come back and go down memory lane but it was too much to handle.

I quickly walked over to the desk and crouched down so I could see underneath it. I could see the outline of something. I reached into one of the drawers to grab a flashlight. When I turned it on and faced it towards the bottom of the desk I gasped.

That's what I felt in the dream! My Mom's journal!

I hastily reached over to grab it, the tape ripping away from the wood easily. Once it was in my hands I felt a weight lift. I smiled a little breathlessly. Whatever that dream wanted to tell me it's because of this journal. I'm finally going to get some answers.

When I tried to open it I frowned. It wouldn't budge. My frown deepened when I noticed the little lock on the cover of the book. Great now I need to find a little key!

I set the journal down and went to work.

0~0~0~0~0

"Ugh!" I grunted.

I searched through all the drawers and folders and cabinets in this room. I looked under the desks and chairs but no key! I looked at the journal again. Mom had taped a photocopied picture on the front.

It was a drawing. A beautiful handmade drawing of a girl with a burning flame. Her blonde curls were blowing behind her head as she held out her palm. A steady, but bright flame was burning from her skin.

It looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I saw it from. The key had to be there.

I need Echo to help me; whatever we're getting ourselves into…They'll be no going back once this journal is open.

0~0~0~0~0

_Echo:_

Dylan was still staring at me as I sat down on the soft comforter. He slowly walked over to sit at my desk chair. I glanced around again before looking at him. He has flipped the chair around so he could sit in it backwards. I rolled my eyes but chose not to tease him for it.

"So you really don't mind staying here?"

I shook my head and laid back on the bed. My upper body was supported by the wall so I could still stare at the Water.

"It's better than that roof. As long as you don't try and watch me change I have no problems with it."

Dylan smirked and leaned forward. I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style. His grin widened when I leaned forward too, my elbows resting on my knees.

"Well I can't promise that." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand, my purple mist appearing. I focused on a deodorant stick from my box of stuff. I shifted my hand to the left and the stick flew from the box to smack Dylan in the side of the head. He winced and rubbed the wounded area but smiled at me childishly. His grin matched one I saw his Dad give him Mom countless times.

"You're an idiot." I deadpanned, though a smile was threatening to break through. Dylan smiled again.

"But you like that about me." He commented. I cocked my head to the side, my eyes narrowing as I stared at him. He didn't seem affected by my gaze. He just kept smiling.

Before I could say anything Adan opened the door in a rushed panic. I saw the brown journal in her hand before I saw her face. I knew we needed to be alone. I quickly stood up and grabbed Dylan's hands.

"Uh yeah sure whatever. See you at dinner!" I started to shove him out the door as Adan slipped through. So her brother couldn't notice the journal she hid it behind her back until she could hide it with my stuff.

Dylan let me push him out but he pointed to Adan.

"Why does she get to stay?"

I shot a look to Adan, begging her to come up with something since I didn't have an excuse. She shrugged and looked at me worriedly, her grey eyes filling with panic. I placed a fake smile on and turned back to Dylan.

"We're swapping bras. See ya!"

Dylan placed his foot in the door before I could shut it in his face. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You have bigger boobs then Adan does."

I glanced down at my chest as Adan scoffed behind me. I blushed slightly before glaring at the stupid Water.

"I'll yell at you later for looking at my chest." I told him seriously. I shoved him out of my…room and stood in front of the door. I quickly stood up on my toes to kiss his cheek. My hand reached up to cup his other cheek as my lips pressed against his skin softly.

I was still kissing his cheek, fifteen seconds later. The smell of the ocean was almost too much and I couldn't pull away. Dylan had stiffened when I first pressed my lips against his cheek but he relaxed instantly after.

I realized it was probably awkward how long I had kissed him for so I pulled away and went back down on my toes. He and I were both blushing when I went back towards my door. I coughed a little awkwardly and offered him a small smile.

"Thank you for everything you did." I whispered. "Really it means…_everything."_

He smiled, his eyes still slightly glazed over. He then nodded stupidly, a giddy grin on his face.

"Yeah…Yeah…"

He seemed unable to form any other words. I winced realizing I mentally broke him. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Er…Um okay so see you later."

I gave him a little wave before going into my 'room' and shutting the door. Adan was on my bed waiting. She had already shut the black curtains so you couldn't see in. She lifted one so she could see Dylan. She sent me a teasing grin.

"Aw you made him stupid."

I rolled my eyes and glanced out the window. Dylan was still in the same spot though he was fist pumping and grinning. Adan shot me a look but I shook my head.

"Not the time. Did you get it?"

She nodded and reached into the box to grab it. She carefully handed it to me and I stared at the front picture.

"Hey where have we seen that?"

Adan shrugged and pointed to the lock.

"I can't remember but we can't open it until we find the key."

"Do we really want too?" I mumbled.

Adan went quiet. We both stared at the journal. Nothing would be the same after reading it. Annabeth probably documented whatever she and my Dad were doing so we could find out where they went….and maybe bring them home.

"I want to find my Mom Echo." Adan admitted quietly. I looked up at the picture of my Dad on the wall. My eyes drifted to the black rose the women left him. I nodded slowly.

"I want to find my Dad…I know I'm not the only one who wants him back."

Adan gave me a confused look but shrugged it off. She looked down at the book determinedly.

"Well then it's settled. We'll find that picture, find the key and find our answers."

* * *

><p><strong>So...Hey!<strong>

**I've done this with the two other stories I updated. I want to add a few notes here. Kinda important so be sure to read. **

**1) Okay so I couldn't help but throw in a little Dylan\Echo fluff. I love the idea of them together. Echo and Damion are the only ones not related to them in this generation. Dylan, Adan, Zoee and Brooklyn are all cousins (Or brother\sister) I have no idea what a ship name could be for the two of them. **

**2) So I was thinking of doing a one shot about Nico and Echo after Nicole (Echo's mom) left. Good idea or no? Fun fact! Since Nico is kind of an unique name I wanted to give Echo a unique name. Her name was almost Whisper. **

**3) I'm homeschooled. If any of you read Where The Light Is you'll know why but basically I'm homeschooled now so I'll have more time to write. I was thinking of writing up another story. I have so many ideas for like four different kinds but I'm leaving it up to you. In a couple of chapters I'll have a short summary of each story and you guys can vote in the comments or my poll. Be sure to look out for that. **

**4) Okay so I know most sequels don't always do well but C'mon guys. Only eight reviews? Should I just delete this story? I need more then that. I honestly want you guys to read this story and love it but if it's not even worth double digit reviews then...Just review it up people! Even a simple "great!" would do! **

**Good! So for right now focus on four and two. Anyway! Be sure to read my other stories. I'll give a shoutout to anyone who can tell me.**

**1) Where that picture is! The answer is in Controlling What's Inside!**

**2) A ship name for Dylan and Echo. It'll be hard but let's see who can do it!**

**Hope you have a great day!**

**(Review!)**


	4. They're Alive?

**You guys really came through with the reviewing. Seriously I know this story isn't popular but thank you for reading and reviewing. Hopefully you'll keep doing that. I NEED to know people enjoy this story and being silent doesn't help with that. Starting now I'm going to start giving a shout out to everyone who reviews. (Next chapter will get shout outs from this chapter, a lot of you reviews a couple name for Dylan and Echo and that's awesome!)**

**Don't own anything you recognize! Please please read the bottom's author note!**

* * *

><p><em>Echo:<em>

Everyone moved around me in a blur. They were all rushing to finish any last minute preparations for tonight's show. Damion sat down next to me and silently watched the monitors. I could hear Thalia shout my name.

"Why aren't you helping?" He asked dully. I fiddled with my necklace and shrugged.

"Why aren't you?" I retorted. He gave me a look before leaning back against his locker, his dark hair falling into his right eye.

"Not really in the mood to help _clean." _He responded causally. I nodded uninterested and he went silent.

The thing I like most about Damion is he _doesn't care. _Sure most nineteen year olds don't care about a lot of stuff but Damion doesn't give a damn about anything. Which makes it easier to hang around him. Unlike with Dylan we don't have to pour our souls out to each other. I don't do heart-to-heart talks; and he understands that because he doesn't either.

I twisted my necklace around again. It's dark color shining in the dim light. Unfortunately the original chain was cut during a scrap with a lurker so I had to buy another one. This one was longer, the gem when down to the middle of my breasts. I let it plop back down on top of my sweater as I stood up.

Adan walked down the steps and froze when she saw me. She grabbed a rag and some cleaner.

"Are you staying?" She asked quietly. I looked at myself in the mirror before nodding.

"Nah, sorry Red. I'll see you later though."

She smiled slightly, her upper lip twitching. Ah her Mother's smile. I smirked to myself and shot one last look at Damion before shadow traveling into the city.

0~0~0~0~0

It's only been a day since I moved into the Jackson's shed, it feels longer. I've loved the Jackson family since I was able to actually remember them. I know I've technically known them since my Mom forced me onto my Dad. Annabeth used to tell me stories about when I was younger; and my Dad's many freak outs.

I hate that I don't remember. I have certain memories burned into my mind but I can't fully remember anything. Pictures aren't enough anymore. I don't remember how my Dad smelt or the sound of Annabeth's laugh. I don't remember the small things. But when they're gone they aren't small anymore. I barely remember what my Dad sounds like. I _hate _that feeling.

Adan doesn't believe her Mom is dead; I don't either. Annabeth went through Tartarus and back growing up then _again _when Kronos started a war. She may have fooled everyone else but Adan saw the truth. A woman like that doesn't just vanish. And she didn't die, there _has _to be another reason why they haven't returned.

See we have a theory. My Dad's last entry was a month before they disappeared. He just mentioned finding the answer. He never specified. I was supposed to read in between the lines but it got hard when he talked about me. He always wrote about how big I was getting, and how he missed having a baby around. He wrote about my skills improving and how 'pretty' I was getting. He thanked the Gods constantly that I took after him.

One of the last entries was hard to read. I can see the writing in my head, sometimes I can hear his voice reading it to me.

…_We're going to be leaving soon; Annabeth says our gap is closing quickly and we can't wait any longer. We've already delayed our departure because we can't leave our families. Heh, I remember when Annabeth and I were younger and we talked about this journey. We just expected to get up and go. How the times have changed. We both have families. She has Percy and the twins and I have Echo. _

_Oh Echo…I'm going to miss her; no doubt in my mind. We aren't supposed to be gone long, Annabeth promised we would be back so quickly they wouldn't even notice. But I'll notice. Even if we were just gone a day I'd notice. _

_Echo is my daughter; my blood. She might as well be my everything. I never believed in true love or soul mates; I still don't… but my love for my daughter is nothing but true. She's grown into a beautiful women. (I'm not the only one who's noticed. I need to be back quickly to keep the Son of the Sea away from her. Lifelong friend my ass.) _

_I just hope she knows that even though I'm leaving I'll be back. I made her a promise that I would never leave her, hopefully she knows I'm only doing this because I have too. I wish she knew about how proud I am. Growing up without a Mother is hard, even harder if you're an Abnormal. But she did it and she did it like a boss. _

_If anyone finds this just know; my daughter is fricken kick ass. _

_And if you're still reading this please let her know I love her and I'll be back soon. _

I gripped my necklace tighter. I started to feel vulnerable and I hated feeling that way too. I saw a general store a few feet away and made a bolt for it. Time for another change.

0~0~0~0~0

I knew I was going to get a mouthful when I walked through the door. But I wasn't late so they couldn't be that pissed. I saw Percy first and he glared at me slightly, though it dissolved when I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry?" I supplied lightly, hoping to joke my way out. He shook his head and gestured to the monitors.

"Yeah yeah, you know where to stand."

I grinned cheekily and reached up to kiss his cheek. Percy smiled again and rolled his eyes. He motioned for me to move along. Before I could reach the step he looked up from his clipboard.

"Like the hair by the way, it's very _you." _

I jokingly put a hand over my heart. I had made a stop back at home to dye my hair again. It was now a midnight black; close to what it was when I was younger. I couldn't have it just be a solid color so I dyed the ends a bright purple, it stands out. It looks good.

"That's the nicest thing you could have said to me."

I didn't wait for a response. The bell sounded and I knew I only had minutes. As I rushed to the platform I was grateful I remembered to change into my fighting outfit. We're all required to wear it during these little shows.

I blew out a breath as I squeezed in between the twins. Adan nodded over at me in greeting as she adjusted her fingerless gloves. She was dressed up in the black suit too, but instead of purple she had red strips going down the side. Dylan looked similar but with blue strips.

He looked over at me; I could tell he was slightly annoyed but his eyes widened when he saw me. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked over at him with a teasing smile.

"Notice something you like?" I whispered before biting my lip. His eyes widened again making me laugh.

"Man! You're _so _fun to mess with." I laughed out. He shook his head and nudged me just as the platform started to raise.

"No but you look good; beautiful even."

I smiled at him. He returned it and Adan rolled her eyes. She should let me enjoy this moment, who knows how many more of these I'll have with him. Adan and I know we're going to look for them, we won't be in New York to much longer.

0~0~0~0~0

I eyed a cut on my palm, wincing as I tried to move my fingers. We did pretty well today, Thalia's training is helping. Adan got pretty dirty from having to roll away from almost every attack so she's in the locker room showering.

I could see Percy, Jason and Dylan all talking in the middle of the dome. Thalia was talking to Zoee and Brook, judging by her hand movements she's talking about their abilities. Piper was at the school in Grover's old office. She's taken over as the informer, Annabeth was supposed to do it but….I wondered in the back of my mind where Damion was but I wasn't too concerned.

I look at the cut again, kind of deep and bleeding pretty heavily, the rag I had wrapped around it wasn't helping it too much. I was just about to yell for Percy when I heard someone coming up the stairs next to me. I used my non-injured hand to create my mist, ready to attack. It might have just been another mortal confused about when the show was.

My eyes widened when I saw Daniel. His Mother's rose was still in my room. He glanced around completely nervous until his eyes met mine. My hand was still in the ready and he noticed, he held his hands up.

"I come in peace." He joked, though he looked completely frightened. "I need to talk to you, and I've never seen you outside this dome so…"

"Mortals aren't supposed to be here unless we have a show going on." I informed him tightly, already becoming defensive. "We could have been training and you could have been hurt."

"But you weren't and I'm not and that doesn't change the fact I _need_ to talk to you." He told me almost pleadingly. I was still stiff as a board and not at all trusting of this but he held out a black rose, and a small picture of my Dad.

"I had a dream last night, one about your Dad. I know you don't think he's dead. I _know _he isn't."

My hand slowly lowered as I stared at the boy in front of me. His grass green eyes were pleading with my dark brown. He held out the items further. I carefully took the picture first. My Dad was smirking in the picture, his eyes gazing to the right. His hair was midnight black, almost like mine and was longer then I remember it being.

"You were four when that picture was taken." Daniel informed me, leaning in closer. I glanced up at him before slowly taking the rose from his fingertips.

"Okay." I whispered softly. "I'll hear what you have to say. But we need to wait for Adan to finish."

He flashed me a curious look but nodded slowly. He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Daniel." I nodded.

"Yeah I know."

He flashed another look, I sighed.

"Your Mom isn't a liar."

It took him a minute but realization flashed across his features.

"You were there that day."

I nodded and we fell silent. He moved a little closer and opened his mouth to say something else. I could see him in the corner of my eye and I quickly held up a finger.

"Hold that thought."

I barely had time to lift my hand. A large dark purple force field went up, protecting Daniel and I from the small tidal wave Dylan created. I winced as water flew off the sides of the force field, I only made it face the middle of the dome and we weren't completely covered. So we got a little wet. Poor Daniel looked completely scared out of his mind when it was over.

I was already glaring at the stupid Water when I lowered my force field.

"What's your problem!?" I shouted as he stormed over. He pointed at Daniel.

"Mortals aren't supposed to be here, you know that."

I rolled my eyes just as he glanced down at my hand. Is expression went from angry to worried. He reached for it.

"Echo! What happened? Why didn't you show me this sooner?"

I rolled my eyes again but let him use his water to heal the wound; it stung a lot at first but slowly healed. Dylan was still glaring at Daniel when he finished. The mortal looked about ready to faint so I grabbed his hand to tug him down to the locker room, Adan has to be done by now.

"I know, he won't be here long. We'll be right back!"

Dylan still looked upset so I rolled my eyes once again and stood on my toes so I could kiss his cheek quickly. He looked down at me and I smiled slightly. His eyes softened instantly.

"Thank you for fixing my hand, we'll hang out later. Promise!"

He sighed but nodded, his eyes flashing down to stare at my hand connected with Daniel's. I shook my head and waved before shadow traveling to the locker room.

0~0~0~0~0

_Adan:_

I pulled the towel off my hair and shook it. It was damp but wasn't dripping; good enough for me. I slipped on my dark blue jeans and a black tank top as Echo appeared. I was startled but only blinked at her before raising an eyebrow.

"Aw gee Red don't act so surprised." She said, sarcasm dripping with every word. I looked over at the boy. He looked around nineteen, the same age as Damion. His green eyes flashed over to meet mine and they widened in surprise.

I had a little bit of a hard time pulling my eyes from his. When I did I made sure to turn away, my back to them. I dug through my locker looking for my brush.

"Why is there a mortal here?" I asked quietly. Echo sighed.

"He said he had a dream about my Dad. He says he isn't dead."

I stiffened and my movements froze. I slowly turned around again to face them. Echo was nodding slowly and looked a little scared herself. I turned to look back at the boy.

"It's true."

Echo looked up at him then waved her hands around.

"Tell us what happened."

He sighed and sat down on the bench, a hand running through his sandy blonde hair.

"It was weird. I had just gotten home, maybe around eight? And I like passed out. I never get tired that early. But I did."

My mind started to go fuzzy. Oh no…

"In the dream I saw Nico and Annabeth…They were talking in a car. Nico was crying and Annabeth was telling him they needed to believe they would be back for them…Whoever them is."

Echo bit her lip, her nose twitching which meant she was getting upset.

"Them is us. You saw the night they left."

He glanced up at me and sighed again. I wasn't letting any emotion show.

"Then it flashed to them at some guy's house. They were asking about some book he wrote about them-"

"The Abnormal book my Mom was obsessed with." I added in. He nodded.

"Yeah that! And he invited them inside. It got kind of fuzzy after that. Then they were in an alley and something jumped out and attacked them."

Echo blew out a breath, trying to hold it together. My frown deepened and my skin tingled in worry. I slowly sat down.

"The last thing I saw was them by a fire. They looked to be in some kind of forest or something. They weren't talking…Just sitting there."

The room fell silent. I blinked a couple times when my eyes started to sting. The boy looked over at me somewhat hopefully.

"I mean…whatever that dream was it was helpful right? I wasn't shone them dying or anything."

Both Echo and I flinched at the mention of death. She comforting placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Daniel…It was helpful. Thank you for telling us that."

I looked up at him, our eyes connected. I nodded.

"It was. Thank you."

He bit his lip. Dylan came walking down the stairs, smiling to himself. He looked around the room and chuckled nervously.

"Woah what happened down here?"

The room stayed silent, the tension was becoming to thick. Echo stood up.

"I'll take Daniel to his car. Adan I'll see you at the house."

Dylan smiled, it faltered slightly when she didn't return it.

"What about me? I live there too!" He joked. Echo's lips twitched upwards but I knew she couldn't keep it up. She flashed me a look before shadow traveling away. My breathing was slow as I tried to take everything in. Dylan nudged me.

"Hey you okay?"

I shook my head and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He seemed completely stunned but his arms hesitantly went around me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

How could I be after hearing that?

_0~0~0~0~0_

_Echo:_

_~Love of mine, someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind, _

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No binding light, or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark.~_

I placed my hand behind my head, wiggling in my bed to try and get comfortable. Adan was in her room thinking over everything and I needed to be by myself. The music seemed louder when it was confined to the small room. With my free hand I played with the black rose.

_~If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the 'No's' on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark.~_

Daniel didn't have that dream just because. Rachel made him have it because somehow he plays a part with all of this. If Adan and I needed a sign before we got it. The Oracle herself is even giving us a little nudge!

My Dad isn't dead but he's stuck somewhere. Which means; I need to find him and bring him home. Through the light or the dark; I will find him and bring him home.

_~You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes _

_Are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

'_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms.~_

I barely glanced up from my rose when the shed door opened. Adan quietly slipped in; her Mom's journal in her hand. When my eyes met hers I knew she was on the same page as I was. She gave a little nod and I nodded in return, we had a silent agreement. We would find them together. She wordlessly laid down on the floor to listen to the rest of the song.

_~If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the 'No's' on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_And I'll follow you into the dark.~_

* * *

><p><strong>First let me say the song is: I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie and it's seriously perfect. Look it up. <strong>

**(This author's note is important so it's on every one of my updated chapters!) **

_**1)So I was going to update all three of my stories yesterday, they were all done but my Mom brought home BoO for me and I fricken lost it. Since she got it at Walmart I got a little poster with a the seven demi gods aboard the ship. Its fricken awesome. But anyway I read the story in four hours and guys...I won't give away any spoliers but my Gods that book...Its amazing and the 'conclusion' is great. A little part of me has sorta died though now that the series is technically over. I mean Uncle Rick said he isn't sure if anymore Percy Jackson stuff will be printed which mostly means it won't :( Hopefully he can live on in fanfictions! **_

_**DON'T READ THIS NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU HAVENT READ THE BOOK!**_

_**I really want someone to do a story or at least a one shot series of Annabeth and Percy's time together in New Rome. Seriously the author could call it 'Something Permanente' and it would make all us fangirls go wild. (If you use that name you will have to say I suggested it and PM me that that type of story exists' **_

_**2) So as a lot of you know I'm homeschooled and have a lot of time on my hands. I mentioned working on another story and have narrowed down the many ideas I have to two that I would be most excited about. (Both are AUs)**_

_**-**Say You Like Me_

_Annabeth Chase knows the meaning of working hard. She's been busting her butt trying to make a life for herself. With senior year closing in quickly she needs to raise enough money for college and actually find a school that will accept her! When Percy Jackson comes into her life will she be able to let him in? _

_(It features our seven favorite heros since I just finished the book and I have them all on my mind.) _

_I'm excited about this story!_

_-(I haven't fully decided on the title so you can PM or review any ideas you might have!) It might be called Splattered Blood..._

_This story also features the famous seven, again because I just finished the book and I have them on my mind. _

_Since I fricken adore Criminal Minds and everything about it I decided to make a PJO universe around it. Basically certain characters of the Percy Jackson series are FBI agents trying to fight for the greater good. Each of them have their own dark pasts that will come back to haunt them while they fight the dirty serial killers around. _

_I have the best idea for Annabeth's._

**_The first summary was a little better but yeah. Eventually both of these stories will be written it just depends on YOU GUYS on which one is first. You CAN vote in reviews but I'd rather have you use the poll I'm putting up. Please use that instead. _**

**_**_3) For my Controlling What's Inside and The Next Generation fans I posted a one shot a while ago focused on Nico and Echo and how growing up was for them. It's called Through the Years! Go check it out! Also I've been working on another one shot based after the ending for BoO though it's more of a Percy\OC thing, the OC being his daughter of course since Percy belongs with Annabeth._**_**

**_4) Our last note: This is good for my WTLI fans! Okay so since that story is technically based off of what happened to me over the past two years I realized it wont be a thirty chapter story. Maybe fifty or sixty. That being said I won't try and rush to end it. Still count on fast updates but the story won't be ending anytime soon. The first story that will end will most likely be Just Another Hollywood Romance but don't worry that still has a few chapters to go, maybe ten or fifteen. _**

**_Okay so that's it for this HUGE author's note! Please vote in the POLL and review review review! I love you guys!_**

**_-Katie_**


	5. Finding The Picture

***Shakes head disappointedly.* Guys...I haven't updated in a really long time and it didn't seem to change anything. I got ONE review during the short break in this story. When I threatened to delete it I got over ten! What happened? Did I make the story less appealing or something? I'm really disappointed that I didn't get more. I just...I don't even know what to say. **

**Thank you to _badassnicopowers_ for your review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p><em>Echo:<em>

I carefully crept into the kitchen, trying not to make a sound. Adan was still up in Annabeth's office trying to find a clue to the painting mystery. I know I've seen that picture before; _where_ is the question.

Once I saw my phone I sighed in relief. Percy had taken it when I showed up late to the dome. Apparently when you live in a man's shed he's entitled to play 'Dad' since yours is gone. I'm not supposed to use it for another two days. But I need Daniel here now. I quickly dialed his number and in two rings he answered.

"_Did Adan find anything?"_ He asked instantly.

"No." I whispered. "But we're going to check the pizzeria next. Meet us there?"

"_Already grabbing my keys."_

"Alright great; I'll see you then."

I let out a smile sigh of relief at not being caught and slowly put my phone back in the drawer. When the light turned on above me I let out a shriek. Dylan was smirking at me from the entrance of the kitchen. I glanced around trying to think of an excuse. Once I realized I didn't have one I glared and tried to shadow travel away. Dylan shot ice at my feet before I could. Frozen in place I let out a frustrated scream.

"Dylan! Unfreeze me!" I demanded. He smirked again and started to slowly walk around me. His sea breeze scent was almost enough to calm me down. Almost. I lifted my hands and used my mist to grip his hands. He stopped moving.

"Now we're both trapped by each other." I said dryly. "Can we not do this? I have somewhere I need to be."

"And where would that be?" He questioned. "You and Adan have been really secretive lately and I want to know why."

Thankfully Percy walked in before I had to answer. I gave him a look clearly saying, 'Take care of your son' but he ignored it and raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh." He groaned. He melted the ice at my feet and I released Dylan. "I can't handle three _teenaged _Abnormals on my own."

I smiled sheepishly and rushed to kiss his cheek. He smiled down at me.

"Sorry." I apologized honestly. "I'll see you Waters later!" I called out behind me.

As soon as I was in the dark hallway I shadow traveled away. As my body dissolved I could hear Dylan cursing in defeat.

_Adan:_

"Oh yeah just forget about Adan up in the office. I'll just mess with Dylan and get away completely forgetting about her." I grumbled to myself as I walked through the parking lot to Daniel's car.

Echo got out and moved to sit in the back seat. I glared at her as I got in the passenger seat.

"I know I forgot about you but you got a ride here! Everything turned out okay!" She assured me. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the front.

"So where to ladies?" Daniel asked quietly; the car heating up.

"The Pizzeria. That was Mom's home for a while. It's probably there."

Daniel nodded and started up the car. I sat silently in the front seat, resisting the urge to use my flame. I needed a distraction. Daniel kept side glancing at me. Echo propped her feet in-between the two of us and lifted her arms behind her head.

"You're too casual about this." She told Daniel. "You're willing helping two Abnormals and aren't the slightest bit afraid of us. What gives?"

"I told you; I owe your Dad my life."

"No your Mom does." Echo retorted. Daniel started to speak through gritted teeth.

"If my Mom died I wouldn't be here." Echo was quiet for a minute and I prayed she would let it go. I don't need the next ten minutes spent with them arguing.

"Still though." She continued making me mentally groan. "You're not afraid of us. Dylan could have drowned you, I could send you into a darkness and Adan could burn you; and yet you still help us."

"I trust you." Daniel supplied as we pulled up into the pizzeria. I shook my head, my mind wandering to my Mom.

"You shouldn't." I replied quietly. Daniel looked surprised and Echo nodded slowly. She knows how dangerous we can be. She crawled out of the car and I shut the door before Daniel could respond.

I pulled out the key and quickly unlocked the door. I could hear the car shut off and I heard Daniel following us. While Echo looked downstairs I went upstairs into my Mom's old room. Everything was how she left it. Even the blanket Nico used was still splayed out on the couch. An old pet bed Blaze used was in the corner. All three of them were gone and this room seemed lifeless and gray without them.

My eyes widened when I saw the picture. I mentally cursed the broken light. Slowly I opened my palm and let a small flame burn. I lifted my hand to see the drawing in my dream. A beautiful drawing of a blonde girl and her flame. I moved the painting and saw the safe behind it.

How could I forget about this? Mom used to tell me about this drawing all the time. Her Mom drew it and it hid the Olympus Amulet when Luke kidnapped her. Behind this drawing hid all her memories and secrets. Dad told me the code Nico used was my Grandma's birthday. Slowly and carefully I put in the combination and waited for the click of the lock. When I heard it I slowly pulled open the safe.

0~0~0~0~0

_Echo:_

As I looked around the dimly lit pizzeria my mind wandered. I can see the booth my Dad and I always sat in when I was younger. Annabeth would serve us pizza as Nico teased her. I would sloppily eat my food while Dylan and Adan ran around yelling at each other. Annabeth would laugh and grab them both and drag them back to the kitchen. Everything was simpler back then.

Daniel broke me out of my thoughts. He was staring at the stairs leading up to Annabeth's old room.

"Why is she afraid to hurt people?" He asked quietly turning to me. "You both haven't even come close to harming me. And I trust that you won't. It seems like you don't trust yourself not to."

I shrugged and glanced around again.

"Annabeth had a troubled past. She had a hard time controlling her fire."

"But she saved the city!"

"They_ all_ did Daniel." I told him sternly. Annabeth wasn't the only one who fought in that war. Annabeth wasn't the one who lost her hand.

"Adan and I are just cautious because we know what can happen. If we don't control our emotions…." I trailed off letting him figuring it out. He sighed and gestured upstairs.

"I'm going to go check what's taking so long."

I heard a thump outside and froze. Daniel's eyes widened and I worried we had another hell hound on our hands. I gestured for him to quickly get upstairs. He did and I slowly inched towards the door.

"And _I'll _go see what that was." I mumbled quietly.

0~0~0~0~0

_Adan:_

I carefully picked up all the pictures, thumbing through them. I saw pictures of Dylan and I when we were babies, pictures of my Mom pregnant with us, and pictures of my parents wedding. I made sure to put all but one back. An old picture of Nico and Mom; they were smiling and happy. The war ended and they were safe. I put it in my coat pocket and looked for the key to her journal.

I saw it sitting on top of another picture. The only picture left of my Mom and her parents. Her Father's face was burned off so all that was left was her Mom's and hers. I pocketed the key and gently ran my finger down my Mom's six year old face. I just put the picture back when Daniel sprinted up into the room.

Startled and working with Abnormal reflective I aimed my flame at him. He held his hands up in defense and I quickly moved my hand.

"What are you _doing_!?" I hissed. "I could've burned you!"

"But you didn't!" He shot back. I gave him a look and he sighed in frustration. In two large steps he was standing in front of me and his hand was reaching for mine. Slowly his fingers were pushing mine down until my palm was shut and my flam was gone.

Daniel was pressed up against me, his hand still gripping mine. I faintly wondered how this all happened but I was more focused on his eyes. Such a vibrate green and holding so many emotions.

"I trust you." He whispered again. "You're not going to hurt me."

I heard a thump from downstairs and used the distraction. I quickly let go of Daniel's hand and rushed downstairs. Echo and Damion were quietly sitting in one of the booths and Echo was rubbing her neck and glaring at the suspicious Abnormal. He grinned and waved at me.

0~0~0~0~0

_Echo:_

_*A few minutes earlier* _

I quietly crept outside and glanced around. Another noise sounded and I knew it was coming from the alley. I readied my mist and slowly walked towards the entrance. As soon as I walked in two things happened. Someone came rushing out of the darkness and I quickly shot mist at them to capture their legs and trap them. It didn't work on whoever it was and they came rushing at me. In an instant I was pressed up against the wall, being mildly choked by Damion.

His eyes widened and he quickly let go. I coughed a couple times before punching him in the face. He doubled over as I shook my hand, my fist already throbbing.

"What the Hades Damion?" I shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

He quickly pressed his hand over my mouth and shushed me. I glared at him but quieted down.

"I want in." He mumbled simply. I stared at him making him roll his eyes. "I know you and Adan are planning on leaving the city and I want in."

I pushed his hand away and continued to glare.

"We're finding our parents; not going on a road trip."

"I don't care. I want in."

"Why?"

He gave me a look.

"Why not? I'm sick of this city; I need something new."

I gestured for him to follow me. I'd have to ask Adan what she thought. Having Damion with us might not be a bad thing. He could be useful.

Damion slumped into a chair as soon as we walked in and I rolled my eyes as I sat in a booth. Adan came rushing down as soon as we were seated. I rubbed my neck and glared over at Damion as Adan looked at us confused.

0~0~0~0~0

_Adan:_

"Damion what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. He responded by smirking and brushing his hair out of his eyes. Echo scoffed and rolled her eyes at the action. I blushed slightly at his unwavering gaze and coughed awkwardly. Damion smirked again.

"Just hanging around." He answered simply. "I want in; I want to leave the city with you two."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow and Daniel glared behind me. He moved to stand next to me, his hand brushing mine. I lifted my hands to cross them over my chest.

"Why?" I asked skeptically. Damion shrugged.

"Your Mom had the right idea; I'm sick of this place. I want out."

"We plan to come back." I told him honestly. "We're getting our parents and coming back."

"Doesn't mean I can't come too." He stood up and slowly walked over to me. "I could help you guys in exchange for going."

I stared at him unsure of what to do. If he came with us that would mean the only Abnormals left would be Dylan, Brook and Zoee. Would that be safe?

But Damion could help us. Echo shared a look with me before slowly nodded almost looking defeated. Damion would just sneak out if he didn't come with us. Might as well have his help. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay fine." I agreed. He smirked. "But only if you help us."

He cracked his knuckles and cracked a grin; he looked evil.

"But of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best ending but whatever. <strong>

**I'm still going to write this story. I still care about it and I still have ideas. But if I'm only getting one review per chapter don't expect fast updates. I'm being a little bit of a review whore but even five would be awesome. One for a few months though? C'mon**

**They're leaving in the next chapter and fully starting this adventure**


End file.
